


The Little Death

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg_kink's Angstfest weekend from the prompt - Laura/Bill - Laura did let Gaius die on the cylon ship and she's not handling it well





	

She’s cold. Numb. Laura didn’t know what she expected to feel upon finally hearing Gaius’ confession: vindication that she was right, that he had been responsible for the genocide of the human race; despair that she had not been able to prove him a traitor and he led so many of their people to their deaths on New Caprica. She never expected to feel numb.

She’s lost in that haze of non-feeling as she pulls off the bandage that has been stemming the flow of blood from Gaius’ wound. She’s deaf to his protests, to the steady drip of his blood on the floor.

The basestar jumps, and she’s thrown into another vision of Galactica and Elosha. Elosha, once again acting as Laura’s spiritual guide, but her words have no impact. Laura folds her hands as if in prayer, but she beseeches no gods. 

When the others find her, she’s curled up on an adjacent bench to Gaius, whose blood drips no more.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the weeks that follow, Laura’s taken to sleeping in Bill’s quarters. She finds some comfort in having him close in the night that is now often filled with terrors. She awakens screaming or covered in a cold sweat, gasping for breath more often than not. Bill knows she’s struggling with the trauma of Gaius’ death and her role in it, but doesn’t know how to help her.

Bill awakens to the sound of Laura thrashing violently in his rack. He hurries from the couch and places his hand on her shoulder, but her wild movements throw it off. Fearing she may hurt herself, Bill climbs onto the rack, straddles Laura’s body, and pins down both of her shoulders. She struggles against him until her eyes fly open, frantically darting back and forth, but not perceiving her surroundings.

When Laura’s face begins to show some recognition, Bill removes his hands from her shoulders, but is stopped from continuing his withdrawal by Laura capturing his lips. Her newly freed arms wrap around him and her fingers tangle in the back of his tanks as she kisses him hard, all lips, tongue, and teeth. Bill knows he shouldn’t respond, but can’t help himself. He’s wanted her for so long and hasn’t kissed her since the first time she was dying. That kiss was barely there, sweet and gentle; nothing like this.

Bill groans when Laura wraps her legs around him, bringing their lower bodies into contact. He reflexively rolls his hips against her, doing it again when she lets out a throaty moan. Bill moves his lips to Laura’s neck, sucking on her pulse point while his hands cup and firmly squeeze her breasts through her nightshirt. His fingers are searching out her nipples when Laura speaks.

“I want you inside me”

Unwilling to ignore that request, Bill untangles himself from Laura’s legs and discards his boxers. Laura lifts her hips to help him to remove her panties. As Bill settles between her legs, she draws one up and around him. Laura hisses at the sting as Bill pushes into her. He expected to feel her warm and wet around him, but only finds her warm and tight, not nearly wet enough. Bill starts to pull out, but is halted by Laura wrapping her other leg around him and locking her ankles behind his back.

“Laura,” he starts.

“Please, Bill,” she implores, pressing her finger to his lips and arching underneath him.

Bill realizes he can’t deny her, even against his better judgement. He starts at a slow pace that is soon quickened by Laura’s urging and his own increasing desire. Before long, he is pounding into her as her nails dig through his tanks to rend his skin. He is barely cognizant of anything but her inner walls clutching at him and his rapidly approaching climax.

Suddenly, Laura pulls him down by his swinging dog tags. 

“A bad man feels his death just as keenly as a good man,” she pants in his ear, but Bill is unable to register her words as his hips slam into her one more time and he shoots his seed within her, shouting her name.

Bill awakens the next morning and rolls towards the warm body he expects beside him. Finding nothing by empty space and a cool sheet, he quickly checks the head and living area of his quarters before conceding that Laura is gone.

Shame and guilt descend upon him. Their first time should have been loving and beautiful, not rough and fast, serving only his desires. He doesn’t think he can feel any worse, but upon making his rack, he discovers several small spots of blood on his sheets.

The thought that he might have hurt Laura is painful enough, but physical evidence that he did is more than Bill can tolerate. He lurches to the head, falls to his knees, and empties the contents of his stomach in the toilet. Sitting there, with his head against the bowl, he wonders how they will ever get past this.


End file.
